I hate cops
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Jason déteste les policiers, sous toutes les formes. Le jour où il découvre que son prédécesseur en est réellement un...il ne répond plus de rien.


Hello!

Aujourd'hui je suis là pour vous partager mon amour pour cette super série qu'est Titans. Vu le nombre de fanfiction dessus... Pour une fois je suis heureux d'être ici pendant la guerre. Parce que putain Titans déchire! Bon j'avoue mon chouchou c'est Jay... Mais Dicky à encore une grande place dans mon cœur, en témoigne cette petite fic.

Bon divertissement^^.

* * *

I hate cops

Résumé : Jason déteste les policiers, sous toutes les formes. Le jour où il découvre que son prédécesseur en est un… il ne répond plus de rien.

Fuck the cops

Une douce brise vint caresser sa silhouette endolorie par toute la paperasse sous laquelle il avait croulé toute la journée. Une partie de son travail qu'il détestait. Il n'avait pas signé pour ces broutilles enquiquinantes. Son intellect n'était pas fait pour machinalement remplir des dépôts de plaintes comme un vulgaire policier. Son poste d'Inspecteur aurait dû lui permettre d'éviter cet inconvénient. Il fit craquer ses cervicales avant de se mettre en chemin pour le parking où sa voiture l'attend, comme tous les soirs. Un frisson le parcourut, ce malgré sa veste en cuir spécialement doublée pour empêcher une hypothermie. Sa montre indiquait qu'il était 10h25 ainsi que -4. Décidément l'hiver était plutôt doux. Il n'avait même pas encore neigé cette année.

Par contre le verglas ne s'était pas gêné pour envaillir les trottoirs de Détroit. Certes quand on s'appelait Dick Grayson et que l'on avait son agilité les flaques gelées n'étaient en rien un obstacle. Non, lui son pire ennemi c'était la température. C'était pourquoi il surchauffait son bureau ainsi que son loft et son véhicule. Chaque sortie était minutieusement préparée, planifiée dés que l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez. Il se dépêcha d'ajuster ses gants sur ses poignets sensibles avant que le froid ne pénètre dans ses manches et ne ruine ses efforts pour se réchauffer. L'Inspecteur pressa le pas, ayant hâte de retrouver la chaleur de l'habitacle de sa 911(une Porsche carrera d'époque). Peut-être irait-il chasser quelques malfrats, avant que les grandes chutes de températures n'adviennent. Un des défauts majeurs qui résultait de sa lutte contre le crime, son costume qui était loin d'être auto-chauffant.

Les soirs où le froid se faisait trop ressentir, il restait chez lui sous un bon plaid et en sirotant un chocolat chaud plein de marshmallows. Dans son esprit seul Mister Freeze pouvait avoir l'idée saugrenue de sortir par -20 et qu'il neigeait. Le criminel givré se trouvant sur le territoire de son mentor, à Detroit il n'était pas prêt de le croiser. Sa voiture enfin en vue, il activa l'ouverture à distance pour qu'elle se chauffe un peu avant son arrivée. Mais à peine eut-il posé sa main dominante sur la poignée qu'une forme agrémentée d'une cape noir et jaune ainsi que des cheveux hirsutes que lui qualifierait de bien trop négligés pour être sérieux, sortait de l'ombre, lui sautant presque à la gorge. Son organisme frigorifié mit plus de temps à réagir que d'ordinaire. Il s'écarta le plus rapidement possible tout en chancelant. À la faible lueur du réverbère au dessus de sa voiture, les couleurs de Robin le rassurèrent sacrément. Il lui sourit tellement il était content de voir son successeur plutôt qu'un bandit.

-Oh, bonsoir, que me vaux ta visite ?s'enquit-il soulagé au prêt du second Robin. Batman aurait un nouveau message pour moi ?

En face de lui le sidekick scruta sa silhouette en un long regard glacial. Ses yeux verts exprimaient une rage sourde, montante, qui gonflait, alors que Jason découvrait son travail. Ils restèrent figé ainsi un long moment durant le quel Dick retint son souffle. Il savait que le jeune homme était une véritable bombe à retardement, imprévisible mais surtout toujours violant et sanglant au possible. Une version 2.0, comme il disait, deux fois plus violant que l'ancien, plus impulsif aussi. Et qui prenait la lutte contre le mal comme une partie de rigolade, une activité fun à faire le soir plutôt que de regarder les actualités après le dîner.

-T'es avec eux !s'exhorta soudainement le jeune Robin. Putain ! Saloperie de flic !

Et c'est à ce moment là que Jason se rue sur lui sans rien rajouter de plus. L'incompréhension gagna Dick alors qu'il tenta de fuir le combat. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal au jeune protéger de son mentor. Ce serait lui qui devrait lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé et il n'avait pas envie de reparler à Bruce. Même pour savoir ce qui prenait à ce diablotin derrière le masque vert sombre. Il se contenta de parer au mieux les violents coups de poings du jeune homme. Ses bras tremblaient sous les chocs reçu mais il ne vit pas l'uppercut qui arriva sous son menton entre deux coups. Cela déstabilisa ses jambes, sa tête tenta par réflexe de réduire l'impacte sans aucun succès, il s'en mordit littéralement la langue.

Le goût métallique ne tarda pas à envaillir sa bouche. Robin en profita pour lui mettre une balayette bien placée qui acheva de lui faire rencontrer le goudron. Il se le mangea méchamment. Jason s'assit rapidement au milieu de son abdomen, lui coupant la respiration. Il se tortilla comme un ver sous lui dans une tentative de s'extirper de l'étau de ces jambes dont la finesse ne laissait en rien présager leur force. Une main gantée à la poigne ferme lui enserra alors la gorge, l'autre s'occupa de le frapper au visage. Sa tête et le sol s'entrechoquèrent, plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Un picoti aigu se fit ressentir dans son cuir chevelu. Son crâne se fit soudainement plus lourd. L'air se faisait rare. Il était beaucoup trop froid pour ne pas lui bruler les poumons.

-Moi qui pensais que c'était une fausse plaque, rugit Robin. J'ai pas voulu y croire quand Bruce m'a dit où tu travaillait ! Je te faisais confiance moi !

Robin se pencha au dessus de lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui prendre son dernier souffle. Mais ses yeux. Ces orbes d'un étrange vert à la palette de couleurs et d'expressions affolantes ne laissait pas paraître de la rage. Ce qu'il y vit ne présageait rien de bon. De la déception, une lueur de détermination et une dilatation dont la raison lui fut de plus en plus flou. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Dick agrippa de ses dernières forces les bras du jeune homme dans le but de lui passer le message qu'à force de continuer il allait le tuer. Impossible pour lui de produire autre chose que des bruits de gorge, témoins du fait qu'il s'étouffait. Jason n'en tint pas compte et alla même jusqu'à joindre sa main auparavant libre à l'effort, l'étranglant encore plus fort au passage.

-Tu, commença Todd.

Il releva son cou, assez haut pour que sa tête ne touche plus le parking. Avant de rabattre sa prise. L'Inspecteur cessa de se débattre. Un douleur lancinante se propageant depuis l'arrière de son crâne lui donnant un mal de tête fulgurant. Il serra les dents.

-M'as.

Un second. Sa vision se flouta. Ses yeux s'embuaient.

-Trahi, acheva Robin dans un grondement.

Dick appréhenda le choc suivant. À la place son cou fut libéré. Il fut relevé bien trop vite car le tournis le gagna, ses jambes plus stables pour un sous et sa tête qui se rappela durement à lui. L'air siffla autour de lui avant que sa joue ainsi que tout le reste de son corps ne se fassent plaquer sur le capot de sa 911, lui faisant crachoter du sang, tachant au passage le métal argenté. Il sentit Jason peser de toute sa longueur sur lui.

-Je hais les poulets, susurra son successeur à son oreille.

En un coup de hanche, son souffle se coupa de nouveau. Entre ses fesses, sous le zylon, se trouvait-il bien ce qu'il sentait ? Aucun temps supplémentaire ne lui fut laissé pour en délibérer. Le diablotin en costume passa une main entre eux. Cinq doigts gantés se refermèrent sur l'une de ses demi-lunes rebondit, moulées par son pantalon de costume cintré. Il glapit, Jason malaxant ce semi globe en serrant, desserrant et tournant sa main, sa paume épousant la courbe exposée malgré lui par sa position. Son souffle se fit court, ne sachant aucunement les intentions du jeune homme. L'autre main s'occupa de lui entraver les avants bras, ne lui laissant aucun espoir de se défendre. Impossible de bouger sans rencontrer le renflement sous le justaucorps rouge qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Jazz s'il te plaît, geignit-il d'une voix toute rauque et larmoyante qui raclait sa gorge. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal

Pour toute réponse les dents de Jason se refermèrent sur la peau sensible de son cou. Il hoqueta alors qu'il voulait protester, son corps fut traversé de soubresauts. Le jeune pupille ne s'arrêta pas là. Sa main quittait ses fesses, suivant sa ceinture en cuir pour venir se poser sur la boucle en son centre. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de plus s'indigner que l'acier sauta sous des doigts experts. Son bouton et sa braguette s'ouvrirent promptement, le souffle de Jason s'intensifiant sur sa peau. Leur deux corps se rencontraient par à-coups. Son pantalon lui arriva sur les chevilles, en un cliquetis désagréable. Le froid mordit ses jambes, le faisant se tendre. Un cri peu virile lui échappa.

Robin sourit à ce constat. Comme si le faire souffrir lui octroyait un certain plaisir. Comme si se venger sur lui pouvait avoir un effet bénéfique. Un genou vint se caler entre ses cuisses, la main allant tâtonner entre elles. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux. Devait-il appeler à l'aide ? Certains de ses collègues étaient encore là. La police de Détroit travaillait 24h sur 24h, des équipes se relayant nuit et jour pour assurer la sécurité de la ville. Non. Non. Nonononon… Personne ne devait le voir dans une telle situation, surtout que si l'équipe de nuit découvrait Robin entrain de l'agresser le coéquipier de Batman ne remonterait pas dans leur estime. Et qu'il soit prit encore plus prit pour un criminel psychopathe lui était impensable. Il était seul sur ce coup là. Pas de bruit, pas d'appel possible. Jason était plus nerveux, plus jeune et moins sujet au froid que lui semblait-il.

Les doigts agiles, ce malgré les gants qui les recouvraient, trouvèrent ses bourses, jouant dextrement avec. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était qu'il avait l'air de s'avoir s'y prendre le petit ! Il lâcha enfin la peau qu'il mordait. Sa langue roula lentement sur les traces qu'il lui laissait. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent. Son bout remonta le long de son cou, allant lécher le lobe de son oreille. Cela le fit onduler des hanches contre sa volonté. Jason ricana. Il le singea en bougeant lui aussi le bassin. Il saisit l'élastique de son boxer Calvin Klein et y passa les doigts. Une énorme chair de poule parcouru Dick. Une excitation, qu'il trouva tout de suite malsaine, envaillit son entre-jambe. Ce ne fut pas fulgurant mais si puissant qu'il cru venir sur place. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille sensation. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à le laisser faire. Le laisser de déshabiller par une température si basse.

-Ar-ar-arrête, articula péniblement l'Inspecteur.

Jason soupira avant le plaquer plus encore sur la surface en acier froid. Il profita de son léger hébétement pour fourrer son gant vert dans sa bouche qui cherchait de l'air. Un bruit métallique caractérisant l'ouverture d'un couteau papillon. Il ne prit même pas la peine de soulever son boxer. La lame se pointa sur sa raie et tira un grand coup déchirant sans plus de considération. Il se tortilla sous lui. Il venait de faire le rapprochement. Peut-être un peu trop lentement. Un doigt déganté s'insinua en lui, à sec. Il serra les dents et fermât les yeux pour tenter de repousser les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper. Elles furent pourtant bien là alors que Jason le préparait rapidement. Là, maintenant, l'ex Robin eut l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire jouer sur le point de se faire abuser de la plus écœurante des manières. Jason avait doublé le nombre de phalange pour écarteler ses chairs. Il grondait au dessus de lui.

Les doigts disparurent, remplacés en un temps record par un membre qui l'écartela. Le gant ne suffit pas pour étouffer le cri qui remonta de ses cordes vocales. La douleur le fit arrêter de respirer. La main agrippa sa chemise alors qu'il se relevait. Le premier mouvement de hanches se fit sentir. Un violent tournis le prit tandis que son mal de crâne pilonnait son cerveau en rythme quasi synchrone avec le sexe en lui. Il se laissa doucement partir, préférant oublier le monde extérieur, en faisant abstraction. Il subissait. C'était mieux ainsi. Mieux que Jason le réduise à cet état pitoyable, qu'il fasse de lui une chose toute tremblante et gémissante, qu'il l'humilie ainsi. S'il tenait à le remplir… Étrangement cela fit grandir un plaisir sourd dans tout son corps. Pas la situation ou le lieu. Une chose dont il n'eut pas conscience. Ce même quand Robin se rependit en lui, son sperme chaud dans ses entrailles… Et qu'il disparu comme il était venu, dans l'ombre, le laissant là seul et à moitié nu sur le macadam du parking.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Le scénar est un peu brouillon mais aussi la fin de la saison 1 ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'interprétation... Donc dans cette fic tout est revenu à la normal. Petite fic pour me détendre. Publier une semaine sur deux le vendredi. Promit je vais arrêter de faire souffrir mon Dicky. J'espére que lire vous plait autant que ça me plais d'écrire.

Your dear Archangel.


End file.
